


[podfic] The Patronus Method

by Annapods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Meta, POV Original Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: An anonymous Death Eater gives us the lowdown on the way that the members of the Order of the Phoenix communicate.Written byGehayi.





	[podfic] The Patronus Method

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Patronus Method](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69592) by [Gehayi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehayi/pseuds/Gehayi). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tpm) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/udgm54rtsoo3okd/%5BHP%5D%20The%20Patronus%20Method.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/udgm54rtsoo3okd/%5BHP%5D%20The%20Patronus%20Method.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Luvtheheaven's birthday. Happy birthday!

Thanks to Gehayi for giving me permission to podfic her work!

 


End file.
